A critical need exists for a robust supply of clinician scientists trained in clinical pharmacology, a discipline ideally suited to our nation's current efforts to augment the translation of new and effective therapies into clinical practice. This application seeks to continue an established program that has a track record of excellence in training successful translational clinician scientists. The program has grown in depth and quality over the last funding period. The addition of new faculty has made possible an increase in the depth of programming and has continued a strong emphasis on minority recruitment. The established program excellence in drug disposition and pharmacogenomics has been augmented with deeper didactic training in drug development. A core faculty of 13, selected on the basis of quality research related to clinical pharmacology, peer-reviewed funding and training success and 32 supporting faculty now allow this program to serve as a central pillar within the institution's clinical research enterprise. The program contributes to a wide range of peer-reviewed research and is the key to NIH K-30 Clinical Investigator training program. The core faculty has funded research programs in cancer, cardiovascular, gastrointestinal, pediatric, obstetric and geriatric clinical pharmacology, as well as drug-induced liver disease, drug metabolism and disposition, drug interactions, pharmacogenetics and pharmacogenomics, ethics in therapeutic research and therapeutic outcomes. Trainees attend weekly journal clubs, clinical pharmacology seminars, clinical case conferences, and an organized weekly didactic program that runs year round in a two year cycle. In depth didactic training now concentrates on pharmacokinetics, pharmacogenomics, drug development, individualized therapeutics, and clinical trial design. Trainees may also elect to participate in the Indiana University Master of Science in Clinical Investigation. The core faculty selects trainees for the 2 to 3 year program based on their potential as clinician scientists from candidates with M.D. or M.D./ Ph.D. degrees and sufficient clinical training for primary specialty certification Exceptional candidates with Ph.D. or Pharm.D. degree's in areas related to the objectives of the program have be selected. Since first funded in 1992, qualified applicants have filled the training grant slots, and additional trainees have been funded from other sources. The program has generated stably funded academic physician scientists and leaders in the pharmaceutical industry and continues to serve a national role in training clinical pharmacologists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]